Didascalia Family
by drago123
Summary: Kaishi is in his third world with loving parents and a happy life... only to have it messed up... A lot of AU and OCs... and some yaoi
1. First, Second, Third

_**Ok this… is My rewritten version of this story since i have… well… made too much gary sues… well this took longer than expected since… well i took too much time to think of the story…**_

* * *

_**Kaishi POV**_

It has been 7 years since I ended up in this world…

Ok maybe that is a weird way to start…

Well… I died in my original world… then got transferred to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's world… but then after that I got transfer into another different type of Katekyo Hitman Reborn World… sounds complicated right? Well lets just pay no attention to that explanation. I am now a 21 year old male in a 7 year old body… yeah that sounds pretty weird or disgusting depends on your point of view… so now I am italy...

"Bye!" I shouted towards my friends from the school and walked home. I was thinking on how to get my parents to go japan… I really want to go see Tsuna and the others before they are old! They must be cute… my parents here are a bit too over protective!

I pouted as I remember that they made so many restriction like being home before 4pm (seriously? That's too early!) I ran home excited for dinner, (and it is also 3.50pm)

I opened the door expecting my mom welcoming me with a hug… though that never came.

"Mom?" I shouted out as I walked along the corridors and into the kitchen… I wish I never did…

My eyes started to water… and tears started to drip down… my mother and father was there… on the floor bloody…

"MOM! DAD!" I ran towards them crying and shake them as hard as I can hoping they were still alive.

"K-Kai." My eyes widened and saw my father reaching out to me.

"DAD!"

"K-Kai… RUN!"

My eyes widened as I heard a gun readied behind me and shot my dad

I turned and saw a guy and a woman in black discussing something.

"What about the boy?"

"Boss said to take him alive he is a useful hostage towards the Vongola."

My eyes narrowed and looked towards my parents… they were involved with the Vongola… I glared with my teary eyes at them while they just chuckled

"Come on little boy, don't look at us like that, Or do you want a beating…"

He never gotten to finish that line as I focused my snow flames and punched him in the ribs and grabbed his gun.

The other woman just looked shocked while aiming her gun at me.

I ran out of the building and hid behind a wall while shooting at the woman's leg I took cover expecting bullets to shoot back but it never came…

I peak from the wall and widened my eyes as I saw a guy in his fifties slashing the two into pieces… literally. I felt… disgusted and horrified at the human flesh clearly visible on the ground.

The man started to walk away and I stalked behind as quietly as possible trying to find out who he is where suddenly…

"Hmm… so you'er Drago's child."

I turned around shocked as the man suddenly appeared behind me, I pointed my gun at him while trying to keep distance and kept my snow flames ready.

"I have to say your alertness and potential is impressive… you definitely can be made stronger…" the man said as he approached towards me.

Every step he took I took three more behind… and when I look at his eyes… I wish I had not… His eyes showed hunger… and lust for kills… even without any hyper intuition I could tell… this person is dangerous… and I feared for my own life.

"So what are you going to do child? Are you going to be like a normal orphan and go to an orphanage?" He asked still staring at me with the predator eyes… I could feel that my hands are shaking and legs wobbled a bit…

"Or are you going to follow me and get your revenge."

I widened my eyes as he started to walk off.

"It is your choice."

Without much thinking my body had already started following him… I felt that I had to follow him.

I could see him smirking as I followed and we walked until he stopped in front of an abandoned building.

"Let me ask you once more… are you sure you want to walk this path?"

I stopped and looked at him hesitantly and his eyes have not been as deadly as just now but is still hold alertness.

"You will not be that same as you were… you will undergo changes mentally."

I hesitated but nodded.

He smiled a sad smile and brought me into the building.

* * *

Inside the building have smell of… disgust… it smelt like…

"This place is known for kidnapping little boys and use them as sex toys…"

I widened my eyes as I heard him said that and before I could react, he pushed me into a room and I saw a couple of men pinning two boys around my age down and started to undress them while they were screaming and shouting.

I gasped and cursed for doing so as they looked up at me.

I reached for my gun and gasped as I could not find it.

"Well Well what do we have here… You pick the wrong time to get lost kid." One of the men said as he walked up to me.

I activated my snow flames… only to see no flames at all… what?

"Hey guys, we have another cute little kid boy here!" A group of men came and laughed and one of them pinned me down and was about to undress me While the guys that was previously undressing the other boys just chained both of them up onto a wall and came and see.

I tried my best to activate snow flames and pushed the man in front of me but to no avail.

I screamed and shout for help but no one replied.

The man was about to undress me and I tried to grab whatever I can to help myself from this fate and before I knew it… _Slash!_

The man drop dead in front of me, I looked at my hands and found that I grabbed a knife.

My eyes widened as I realized that I had just killed someone… H-He… was trying to rape me… that was alright right?

* * *

_**Author POV…**_

Kaishi was shocked… he… not in his three lives had he kill someone at all and that was his first kill.

"Oh my god! Jesus!" The other two man shouted.

One of them tried to grab Kaishi but Kaishi snapped and stab him through his chest in defense.

Having his first and second kill had made Kaishi fell to the ground in shock. The other man took a knife from a table and tried to take advantage of the situation. He swing his knifee almost hitting Kaishi when he was stabbed in the chest.

Kaishi snapped after his third kill and repeatedly stab the dead man on the ground while laughing crazily

"Ku-… KUAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaishi laughed as he kept stabbing and stabbing and stabbing the dead man. The other two boys that was chained looked at him in horror fearing what would happen.

Outside a man sighed. "It seem like he could not take it… it was never wise to bring a child to the our world." He was about to walked away thinking the child turned crazy when the door open.

"What's next…" Kaishi mumbled… his eyes was teary and his eyes now hold darkness…

The man was surprised at the boys adaption… normally someone of his age would have snapped already…

"It seems like you have understand what it means to walk down this path… very well… follow me and I will bring you to your new home."

"But can I make a request?"

"Yes?" The man turned around and saw Kaishi holding hands with the two children from just now.

"Can they follow?"

The man smiled and was surprised that he smiled… it has been a long time since he made a genuine smile. He was also surprised that the boy managed to hod on to his compassion right after his introduction to the darkness…

"Of course… And my name is Albert. From now you can call us a family."

* * *

_**OK I am stopping here as I need some opinion on this! Is this alright? Should I continue at this pace as i slowly let in on Kaishi training and all that and slowing proceed on introducing other characters own tragedy and how they start to meet and work together? Or do you want to go straight to the point?**_

_**NOTE: The reason why Kaishi can't use his flames is because of Albert used his Snow flames to change the area to disallow flame use.**_

_**And as for why Kaishi isn't as experience in killing is because if you read back. He was very powerful enough not to kill anyone if anyone attack him in the past so this was his first kill. Walking down a mafia path will include a lot of kills and all that so it is not as easy as it seems in the manga or anime. **_

_**If you realize Reborn actually make Tsuna to be strong by constantly making his life worse and worse but had not killed anyone at all but when Tsuna did kill someone in the future arc he did not turn crazy is because throughout KHR Reborn made Tsuna grow close to all his family members and felt the need to protect them from all threats so Tsuna did not hesitate to kill someone in the future arc because the need to protect his family overpowered his sense of guilt. **_

_**Kaishi on the other hand wanted revenge but his need for revenge was not powerful enough to overcome his guilt… Yeah that was a little too deep…**_


	2. Profile

_**I am sorry but this is not a real chapter... though please review!**_

* * *

_**Name: Akira Asa**_

_**Birth Place: Korea**_

_**Height: 149 cm**_

_**Appearance: Green Hair and black eyes…**_

_**Past: His grandfather was a holder of the Flame of electricity. Akira has been bullied a lot and his grandfather taught him martial arts in Korea.**_

_**Flames: Electric flames (Given), Lightning flames (First affinity)**_

_**Weapon: Claw**_

_**Personality: Cheerful… and is an Otaku**_

* * *

_**Name: Eiji Dan**_

_**Birth Place: Korea**_

_**Height: 163cm**_

_**Appearance: Red hair, black eyes.**_

_**Past: Born in Korea but family died and got sent to distant relative in Europe who was the holder of the Fire Flames.**_

_**Flames: Fire Flames (Given), Storm flames (First affinity), Rain flames **_

_**(Second affinity)**_

_**Weapon: Double crossbow.**_

_**Personality: Short temper and somewhat reckless**_

* * *

_**Name: Tezuka Kikumaru**_

_**Birth Place: Japan**_

_**Height: 162cm**_

_**Appearance: Yellow hair, green eyes.**_

_**Past: He was born in Japan but lost his parents. The holder of ground flames took him in and stayed with him. They went to China to continue his training.**_

_**Flames: Ground Flames (Given), Sun flames (First affinity), Lighting Flames (Second affinity)**_

_**Weapon: Knuckles**_

_**Personality: Calm and… acts just like a mother to his friends…**_

* * *

_**Name: Shin Aska**_

_**Birth Place: Singapore.**_

_**Height: 168cm**_

_**Appearance: Grey hair, White-eyes.**_

_**Past: Orphan and stayed with and learned from a magician who is the holder of the flames of light.**_

_**Flames: Light Flames (Given), Mist Flames (First affinity)**_

_**Weapon: White Scythe.**_

_**Personality: A gentleman with a bit of a sadistic urge.**_

* * *

_**Name: Daisuke Daichi**_

_**Birth Place: Japan.**_

_**Height: 163cm**_

_**Appearance: Blue Hair, Blue eyes.**_

_**Past: Moved to Germany at age of 5 because of parents work. Parents got killed in a gang war. Adopted by the holder of water flames.**_

_**Flames: Water flames (Given), Rain Flames (Fist affinity)**_

_**Weapon: Long blade**_

_**Personality: Cheerful and naïve.**_

* * *

_**Name: Hiroto Hide**_

_**Birth Place: Taiwan**_

_**Height: 167cm**_

_**Appearance: Black Hair, Black eyes.**_

_**Past: Orphan and was brought up by the holder of the darkness flame.**_

_**Flame: Darkness Flame (Given), Cloud Flames (First affinity), Mist (Second affinity)**_

_**Weapon: Double-edged Dagger.**_

_**Personality: Can be cold but he is actually is caring to his friends and family.**_

* * *

_**Name: Kazuki Kuro**_

_**Birth Place: Italy**_

_**Height: 167cm**_

_**Appearance: Brown (Past) hair, White hair (Present), Orange eyes.**_

_**Past: Was born as one of the candidate to be Vongola Decimo, but he was born with an illness and lead to eating to much medication turning his hair white. His parents find him as a burden and abandoned him faking it as a kidnapping case to fool the ninth. His parents though, were killed in a mafia war. He was adopted by the holder of the air flames and brought to Japan where he was healed of his illness and train hard in order to have the strength to lead a mafia family that can surpass the Vongola.**_

_**Flame: Air Flames (Given), Sky Flames, Flame of Rage**_

_**Weapon: Fingerless Glove that works like the X glove.**_

_**Personality: Calm and caring towards his friends and family.**_

* * *

_**Name: Hiro Kota**_

_**Birth Place: Japan**_

_**Height: 159cm**_

_**Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes.**_

_**Past: Orphan and was adopted by the holder of wind. He cares deeply about Kazuki and is like a younger brother to Kazuki. He did not have a talent for fighting and was not interested in getting the Air flames but wishes to help his big brother in any way.**_

_**Flames: Sky Flames **_

_**Weapon: Gloves**_

_**Personality: Shy, Hardworking… Basically ukeish innocent.**_

* * *

_**Name: Kaishi Mitsune**_

_**Birth Place: Italy**_

_**Height: 169cm**_

_**Appearance: Black Hair, Red eyes.**_

_**Past: Born in a new world with memories of past his parents was involved with the Vongola family and they were killed by some hitman. He got adopted by Albert the holder of fate.**_

_**Flames: Fate Flames (Given), Snow Flames, Cloud flames, Mist flames.**_

_**Weapons: Guns that can be turned into tonfas.**_

**_Personality: Sly but cheerful boy... though he acts calm and collected because of a promise from his past life._**

* * *

**_Name: Ryoko Kosuke_**

**_Birth Place: Italy_**

**_Height: 168cm_**

**_Appearance: Grey eyes. Long white hair_**

**_Past: Her parents died and got adopted by Albert._**

**_Weapons: Daggers_**

**_Personality: Workaholic... tomboyish..._**

* * *

**_Name: Rei Narida_**

**_Birth Place: Italy_**

**_Height: 178cm_**

**_Appearance: Brown hair and black eyes._**

**_Past: He was sold off to some child molesters and was saved by Kaishi. (Read first chapter)_**

**_Weapons: Blades hidden and connect to his shoes._**

**_Personality: ... dependable..._**

* * *

**_Name: Yuki Amano_**

**_Birth Place: Italy_**

**_Height: 159cm_**

**_Appearance: White Hair, Blue bright eyes._**

**_Past: He is an orphan but he wandered off one day and gotten kidnapped. (See chapter one)_**

**_Weapon: A staff._**

**_Personality: Shy, Kind, but easily scared._**

* * *

_**Electric Flames: Control electricity and can manipulate magnetic force if used the correct amount of flames.**_

_**Fire Flames: Control of fire and Magma**_

_**Ground Flames: Control Sand, Mud or anything that is something like that.**_

_**Light Flames: Manipulate Light in order to create illusions or can be used to create stronger real illusion.**_

_**Water Flames: Manipulate Water turning them into ice or even drawing down rain from clouds.**_

_**Darkness Flames: Manipulate Shadows or anything with a lack of light into attacking enemies or disappear into the Darkness and appear behind the enemy.**_

_**Air Flames: Manipulate air.**_

_**Fate Flames: Flames that have not offensive abilities, its uses can be used for healing and repairing broken items. It is said to be able to revive the dead if the user use a large amount. If the user over uses this flame he will suffer from side effects that varies from different people.**_

_**Snow Flames: One of the Sky Flames or Earth Flames that can be used to manipulate force. Snow fall from the Sky but also exist on earth.**_


	3. Ryoka And A Fight?

_**Hi Hi! I finally decided to update! enjoy! and review… please!**_

* * *

_**Author POV…**_

Kaishi and the two boys was brought into a car as Albert got into the front seat and drove. The other two boys fell asleep in the car because of what they had been throughout while Kaishi was wide awake and his eyes hold a sense of alertness and was prepared to do anything. It didn't take a genius to see that Kaishi do not trust Albert at all after that ordeal.

Albert sighed. "Its better if you sleep little one. There will be harsh training and you will need to recover from your fatigue."

Kaishi did not respond as he continue to stare out of the window.

Albert just sighed, "Its a good trait not to trust anyone but it will benefit you if you just sleep."

Kaishi looked Albert for a brief moment before closing his eyes.

Albert could still sense the alertness from the boy behind him as he drove. Albert could only just sigh.

Kaishi opened his eyes when the car stopped and waked the two boys beside him. They left the car and saw… a pretty normal house…

Kaishi just followed in with Albert while the others followed. Once they were inside… Kaishi dodged left from a small kick… A girl was there?

"Hn? Not bad." the girl smiled before going to Albert. "So who are they?"

Albert just smiled "Why don't you all introduce yourself to each other?"

The taller boy with Kaishi spoke out. "M-My name is Rei Narida."

The shorter one spoke out. "M-Mine is Yuki Amano."

The girl nodded "So what is your flame type?"

"Huh?" Both of them spurted out.

"What? They don't know?"

Albert smiled. " Only one of them knows."

"Hnn… so what's your name?" The girl went towards Kaishi.

Kaishi's eyes now hold a bit of playfulness as he concealed the darkness in his eyes… Albert took notice of that and smirked.

"Oh? I thought it was rude of you not to introduce yourself first?" Kaishi teased with a smile.

"What! How dare you…"

"By the way my name is Kaishi Mitsune. I have the snow flames. I thinks its high time we know your name and flame type."

"Wha! You bra…"

"You're a brat yourself you know? Now your name please little girl." Kaishi asked with a smirk… he loved teasing her.

"The name's Ryoko Kosuke! Remember that well as I will be beating the shi…"

"It not nice to curse you know"

"OH SCREW THE NICE GIRL ACT!" Ryoko let out snow flames and started running towards Kaishi. Kaishi smirked and simply sidestepped her. Albert watched with amusement on how Kaishi continue teasing her by saying how was that a nice girl act. He made sure to take note that Ryoko would need training in her temper.

While all this happen Rei watched in awe while Yuki watched while clutching Rei hands in fear… they did not know what they have gotten into…

* * *

Days have past as they have training every single day. Rei had rain flames. Yuki had lightning flames.

The four kids have been trained and had been closer to each other… well… of course there is the usual Kaishi teasing the others but they have become a family.

But when they reached the age of ten…

"Ryoka-chan~" Kaishi sang as he wrapped his hands around her neck. He was thanked for his greeting by having a foot into his stomach.

"Didn't I tell not to call me that just 10 minutes ago?" Ryoka glared.

Kaishi fake cried and grabbed on to Yuki.

"Yuki-chan! Ryoka is being mean!" Kaishi fake cried while cuddling closer to Yuki.

Ryoka started leaking black aura while Yuki felt tear around his eyes. "E-EH? W-What did I do."

"Aww come on Kaishi, stop teasing Ryoka." Rei laughed as he pulled Kaishi away from Yuki.

Kaishi pouted. "Well I'm bored! Albert told us to come here but he's not even here."

"Well I'm here now." Albert suddenly opened the door and came in.

"Yeah Yeah, so what do you have for us old man." Kaishi grumbled while Yuki, Rei sweatdropped… Kaishi did not really gotten along with Albert…

"Well I have to make an announcement." Albert voice was serious and Kaishi and Ryoko tensed while Yuki and Rei just tilted their head in confusion.

"I decided to choose my successor, both Kaishi and Ryoko is a candidate for the Fate Ring."

"Fate Ring?" Kaishi asked out.

"Fate Ring… one of the eight most powerful ring…" Ryoka muttered.

"Huh? How did you know that Ryoka?" Kaishi asked while Rei and Yuki looked at them.

"Albert have told me about the rings before… the fate rings is supposed to be in possession by a person who uses snow flames…"

"Yes… that is correct. I would want you both to prove that which of you is the stronger… worthy of holding the fate ring…"

"W-Wait Albert?" Rei muttered out

" Y-You can't seriously?" Yuki muttered.

"Yes… you two will have to fight it out."

Kaishi was shocked… he never knew that he would be forced to… he never managed to finish thinking that as a punch connected with his stomach as he flew towards a wall.

"Seems like I'm stronger…" Ryoka muttered out.

"Ryo-chan?" Rei spurted out and Yuki was equally shocked.

"I have taken private lesson from Albert… it was obvious that I was the favored candidate… he could never stand a chance." Ryoka stated emotionlessly while going to walk out of the room.

Albert shook his head, "Ryoka… you have never learned not to underestimate your opponent."

Ryoka turned and was about to ask what he meant when she felt a presence behind her.

Kaishi gave a kick while Ryoka blocked with her snow flames… but even using her snow flames she was pushed back.

'What power!' Ryoka thought.

"It seems like I under…" Ryoka stopped mid sentence out of shock as she looked into Kaishi's eyes… it no longer held any light. It contain lust for kill and darkness she never saw before. She felt her hands shook a little before charging in with a snow flamed fist.

Kaishi just sidestepped her and gave another kick this time with snow flames and Ryoko was not able withstand the power and flew to the other side of the room.

"B-But how…" Ryoka muttered out as she stagger up.

"Kaishi did not receive any private training… but he trained efficiently in private pushing the limit what his body can withstand. In actuality… that was just a test to see if he could continue to grow stronger by himself." Albert explained.

"S-So I wasn't your favorite… rather it was the other way round."

"…Yes…"

"Hn… I am disappointed, but don't think you can beat me Kaishi!"

"Oh? You really should give up… You may get hurt little girl." Kaishi smirked as Ryoka charged with her small daggers.

Kaishi simply dodged and knocked Ryoka out by hitting her neck.

"It seems like I win."

"Yes it seems… but before that…" Albert stood up.

"That was rather boring for you right? So how about fighting me?"

"A-Albert?" Yuki was worried about the fight… they didn't know anything about Albert's abilities or even Kaishi's… while Rei was busy pulling Ryoka from a fight that will be ugly.

"…That would be what I like to say but it would be best if we let Ryoka see this fight. It would be a good lesson for her… I will see you later."

Kaishi looked at Albert before nodding and the darkness in his eyes… completely disappeared?

"Yuki-chan~" Kaishi suddenly appeared behind Yuki and hug him tightly.

"E-Eh! Kaishi?"

"Yuki~ I'm hungry!" Kaishi pouted and pushed Yuki to the kitchen wanting him to make something for him while Rei stared in awe… that was a complete 180 degree change.

* * *

During that night…

Ryoka woke up…

...

…

…

and saw Kaishi right in front of her face.

"AHHHHH!" Ryoka screamed and fell to the floor while Kaishi burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE F*&*^&^&*^%^& ARE YOU DOING!" Ryoka screamed as she threw a chair covered with snow flames at Kaishi where Kaishi just used dodged and smirk.

"So how was it? Losing to me?"

"Hmph! You got lucky!"

"Oh? Is that a challenge"

"Of course! Bring it on!" Ryoka shouted.

"Ok then."

Ryoka pulled out her Daggers and charge in. Kaishi though smirked and charge in too… only to trip Ryoka onto the ground.

"What the f*&^&*$%^&"

"Don't curse little girl."

"What! I'm no- wait… what are you doing?"

Kaishi carried Ryoka bridal style and smirked at seeing Ryoka glaring at him.

"Albert wants me to bring you to the training room."

"Then put me down so i can walk."

"But his orders were to _bring _you."

"GO F^%*&$*%$ YOURSELF."

Kaishi laughed as he remembered what happened in one of his other life.

* * *

"Ryoka-chan is here!" Kaishi declared cheerfully as he simply dropped her to the ground.

"WTF^%$%^&*("

"My job was to bring you only." Kaishi answered teasingly but frowned as Albert got into the room.

"Ryoka… this is going to be a good lesson for you. Rei and Yuki… this would help you two a lot… so pay attention too." Albert said before getting ready with his staff.

Kaishi cracked his fist and a huge burst of Snow flames surround him as it took a form of an aura covering Kaishi.

Ryoka looked shocked as she watched both of them gotten ready.

'Albert allowed Kaishi to fight him? Is he that strong?' Ryoka thought as she think about the time where she kept asking Albert to fight her.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_"Albert_… _JUST F%^KING FIGHT ME ALREADY!"_

_"You are not ready."_

_"Like hell am I! I bet I can kill you in no-"_

_She was replied with a punch and flew into her bedroom accurately landed on her bed._

_"Go to sleep."_

_**Flashback Ends.**_

* * *

"Kaishi letting you fight me is a huge honor for you… you should be grateful."

"Oh? I am allowed to fight anyone at anytime. I don't need your permission at all." Kaishi smirked.

Albert smiled before disappearing and appearing behind Kaishi.

Kaishi dodged and incoming staff and launch rain of fist only to be blocked.

Kaishi cursed to himself as Albert somehow managed to appear behind him again.

"Your strength is your sight… But if you can't see me, you can't hit me." Albert said before disappearing and appearing behind Kaishi with great speed.

"Oh? Let's see about that." Suddenly Kaishi disappeared in a cloud of mist and appeared at six places.

"Now which of us is the real deal." The Kaishis said simultaneously

"So you know some illusions…"

"And that's not all." Kaishi smirked.

All six Kaishi was able to lit up Cloud flames and moved towards Albert.

Albert merely smirked as he disappeared for a short moment and appeared again while all six Kaishi's disappeared in mist. "So all of them were illusions?" Albert whistled impressed.

Kaishi appeared suddenly behind Albert and launched a kick… only to be grabbed and thrown to the nearest wall.

"Impressive… but you really need to be more stea-" Albert frowned as 'Kaishi' in mist again.

_'Another illusion? He really depend to much on those sometimes… I guess I will make sure that he don't use it regularly."_

Albert sighed as he dodged an incoming snow flamed fist and punched Kaishi right in the chest and apparently this was the real Kaishi

"You are strong… but not strong enough… but I will make you stronger in a few days… get some rest… you will need it." Albert said to Kaishi who probably suffered from ribcage fracture as he was hit critically by Alberts snow flamed fist. Kaishi sighed and glared at the direction of Albert… Oh he is going to get his revenge on him.

* * *

_**Sorry it has been a long time but I had exams and I have possibly no inspiration left… though of course I will still update. Though I have a lot of questions to ask. I am now going through what Kaishi gone through in this life. Who do you want to see next? Is it the Holder of air, fire, electricity, ect?**_


End file.
